yuri's choices
by Mrs Daryl Dixon
Summary: yuri has to make choices about wolfram and an heir. who will he choose to be his heir conrartconrad, wolfram, or Gwendal. this is a yuram one shot.


"your treacherous lout why are you always coming home with him" Wolfram yelled pointing at Murata. Who just fell back into the fountain that he and Yuri were just climbing out of.

"You don know wolfram that it is the will of the great one that brings both Yuri and ken come together" Conrad said laughing at the face that Wolfram just made at his statement.

"Well that's not the point how do I know that they don't have some sort of relationship in the other world" Wolfram yelled.

"Nothing is happening Wolfram trust me Yuri is way to involved with someone other that me for anything to be happening between us" Murata said smiling coyly.

He and Yuri had been discussing his relationship with Wolfram a lot lately. In fact it was starting to annoy murata. To the point that they kept trying to get back.

"Who is the tramp" Wolfram yelled dragging Yuri off probably to argue about who is engaged to Yuri and something involving him being a wimp.

"So dose that mean Yuri is going to call of his engagement with Wolfram." Conrad Asked."

"Well I guess he will have to since he's proposing to his soul mate tonight he would have too.

Later that day

"Fine the engagement if off" Wolfram yelled storming out of what he once considered his and Yuri's room.

"Daddy what wrong with daddy wolfram" Greta asked walking in.

"oh nothing he's just made about something murata let slip and he called of out engagement" Yuri said bringing his daughter up to sit on his lap.

"Dose that means he won't be my daddy anymore" Greta asked sadly she was beginning to like having Yuri and wolfram as her fathers. Even though they were usually arguing about some really stupid stuff.

"well we'll see about that maybe we can work something out like the divorced parents do in my other world" Yuri said thinking about the uproar he might cause at the dinner table to night when he proposes to his "soul mate"

"Oh I almost forgot Gwendal wants to talk to you he asked me to come and tell you" Greta said. She liked Gwendal because he not only reminded her of Hube but he also treated her as Greta not Yuri's Daughter.

"Ok Greta thanks I'll go see him now see you at dinner" Yuri said walking out of the room

_Gee I wander what Gwendal want now I just got here we better not b egoing to war or maybe he heard my and wolfram fight. _Yuri kept running all possible reasons why Gwendal wanted to see him until he came to the conclusion that they were probably going to war and he would have to stop it some time soon.

Yuri knocked on the door to Gwendal's office.

"Enter" Call the usually grumpy voice of Gwendal.

"Greta said you wanted to talk to me about something" Yuri said prepared to go off some where to stop a war with some neighboring country.

"Günter would like hold a celebration in honor of Greta officially being you daughter since we never had the chance when we were having problems with big Cimaron." Gwendal said not ever actually looking at Yuri.

"Ok so what do you want me to do." Yuri asked.

"nothing really just make sure that you and Greta are ready and maybe write something nice conveying your love for Greta.

F"ok done anything else" Yuri asked.

"Actually yes seeing that you are going to be marring a male you will need to name an heir" Gwendal said now that they were in a time of peace some of the more formal matters need to be tended to. Because they never know how long it will last.

"So how do I chooses dose it really matter" Yuri asked

"Oh course it dose you need to pick a full blood demon so some one like conrart is not a viable choice" Gwendal said.

"Hey why single out Conrad what about L why not mention him" Yuri yelled angry that he would single out Conrad.

"Well technically L is a choice for you because he is a child of legend he has power that most half demon children don't"

"I did not mean to single out my brother I just know the bond you share and I know that he would have been your first choice and well you can't choose him I'm sorry I know he could make a great king if something were to happen to you." Gwendal said he knew that if he didn't explain him self there would be hell to pay later with his mother about singeing out his bother.

"Gwendal I thought you should know that Wolfram called off our Engagement so I think we can put off the whole heir thing" Yuri said he was sad that wolfram called it off he had gotten so used to it that it seemed like a daily part of life.

"Oh well that dose change thing ummm we will discuss this later its almost time for dinner and mother is here to visit so that mean if were late there will be hell to pay" Gwendal said cringing at the scolding or poking at lady celi would do if both he and Yuri were late to dinner.

Yuri got ready for dinner alone it seemed odd to not have Wolfram calling him a wimp or complaining about how slow he is going.. it seemed way to quiet Yuri got ready quickly. He headed down to the dining room as quick as possible.

The dinner table was so tense that you couldn't cut the tension with the sharpest sword. Murata was waiting for Yuri to propose. Wolfram was so angry he wouldn't even look at Yuri. Gwendal was wandering why the engagement was off. And Conrad was wandering who the other person could possibly be.

"hey Shibuya wasn't there something you wanted to do" Murata asked wandering if he had forgotten with the celebration coming up.

"I'm sorry but I will have to excuse my self" Yuri said getting up to leave.

"wait shibuya I'll come with you" Murata said getting up to fallow.

As Yuri and ken left wolfram started to get very angry.

"I knew it that traitorous lout" Wolfram yelled.

"Hey Shibuya wait up" Murata called after Yuri.

"What Murata" Yuri asked angrily he regretted it as soon as he said it. It wasn't Ken's fault he was having problems with wolfram.

"weren't you going to propose at dinner"

"well were having problems"

"Well let's at least go back to dinner before he jumps to conclusions"

"I guess you right"

"hey when we get back just do it there could always be a refusal"

the two men returned to and even Angier Wolfram, a giddy lady celi, and an annoyed Gwendal. Conrad had given up on figuring things out since he couldn't think with wolfram's complaining

"Where have you been with him" Wolfram yelled

"Nothing happened" Yuri Yelled.

"I bet you traitors lo-" BAM Wolfram was suddenly slapped by Yuri.

"Wha" was all wolfram could get out.

"you see I told you he was too involved with someone else" Murata said laughing.

"So you meant me." Wolfram asked.

"yeah and when you broke off our engagement it almost made me change my mind about proposing formally when I knew what I was doing" Yuri said, "if you don't want to be engaged to me I understand"

"I'll marry you" Wolfram said kissing Yuri.

The dinner went on smoothly minus the dotting of lady celi and the confusion of Günter he never even knew that wolfram had broken off the engagement.

The celebration

the celebration of Greta as Yuri child went smoothly. There were nice thing said about Yuri and Greta the it came time for Yuri to speak and name an heir.

"Hello fellow demon tribe's men we are hear to day to celebrate my daughter. She is the only one I would want to be part of my family along with wolfram. She and I share a bond that reaches far into our hearts. I hope that some day you can see her possibly as one of your own children. Also my heir will be Gwendal Von Voltaire." Yuri said proudly holding Greta in his arms.

As the day went on every one congratulated Gwendal and Greta on the demon kings decisions. And all were supportive of the union of wolfram and Yuri.

"Hey wimp what are you doing out here" Wolfram asked walking up to is fiancé on the balcony.

"I was hoping you would stop calling me wimp" Yuri moan he was tired of saying thank you and oh yes she is a beautiful young lady.

"Hey I like the name it fits you well" Wolfram said putting his arms around Yuri.

"I guess your right but you're the only one who can call me that" Yuri sad kissing his fiancé.


End file.
